Numb
thumb|300px|rightSongfic about Ravenpaw. Song is Numb and the OA is Linkin Park. Hope ya like it! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertow) Every step I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) 'Keep your haunches low, Ravenpaw!' sneered Tigerclaw. 'You look like a duck!' Shut up! thought Ravenpaw. He was to scared of Tigerclaw to say it. He had seen how Tigerclaw murdered Redtail, the ThunderClan deputy. 'Tigerclaw, he only just recovered from his wounds!' defended Graypaw his friend.'' No, Graypaw! Who knows what he can do with you!'' thought Ravenpaw scared. I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I've becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you 'How faster he can train again how better!' sneered Tigerclaw. 'I must make him tougher! Do you want that we lose every battle because my apprentice is such a mouse-brained coward? I'm tired of this all! thought Ravenpaw. Everything I do is wrong! Ravenpaw, keep your haunches low! Ravenpaw, I have hours to come away if you wanna attack me! Ravenpaw, you're such a mouse-brained coward! thought he bitterly. Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly afraid to lose control Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you (Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take I'm a cat too! I can make mistakes too! No cat is perfect, Tigerclaw! Even you must know that! ''thought Ravenpaw. He padded tired to the fresh-kill pile. He picked a blackbird and walked to his friends, Graypaw and Firepaw. 'Hi!' meowed Firepaw. 'Hi!' meowed Ravenpaw back. He don't wanted to talk about Tigerclaw, so after he ate the blackbird he padded into the apprentices den to sleep. 'I've become so numb I can't feel you there' 'I've become so tired so much more aware' 'I've becoming this all I want to do' 'Is be more like me and be less like you' 'Tigerclaw wants to kill me!' Ravenpaw hissed to his friends. 'Why?' asked Firepaw. 'That's a long story! Just help me now!' hissed Ravenpaw. 'O-okay! mewed Firepaw. 'Where are you going?' asked Tigerclaw sharp when the three cats wanted to leave. 'Hunting!' said Firepaw. 'With three cats?!' Tigerclaw asked. 'Young Firepaw must be happy that he has so many friends, Tigerclaw!' mewed Bluestar. 'Okay.' growled Tigerstar. 'Thanks, Bluestar!' said Firepaw. The three cats leaved the camp. 'And I know' 'I may end up failing too' 'But I know' 'You were just like me with someone disappointed in you' 'What?' said Ravenpaw, a loner now. 'Tigerclaw leader? B-but how is that possible?' 'I don't know.' mewed Fireheart. 'But he's leader of ShadowClan now!' 'N-no! It can't be true! All four Clans will be deestroyed!' said Ravenpaw scared. 'Do you think we like it?' mewed Fireheart softly. 'I always wanted this day not to come...' mewed Ravenpaw. He sounded defeated. 'I've become so numb I can't feel you there' 'I've become so tired so much more aware' 'I've becoming this all I want to do' 'Is be more like me and be less like you' 'W-what?' Ravenpaw could'n believe it. 'Tigerstar d-dead?' he mewed. ''I thought I would be happy. But I feel pity for him. ''Ravenpaw thought. Like he could read Ravenpaw's thoughts, Firestar mewed: Yes. Scourge killed him.' he said. ''After everything he has done... Finally free of everything! ''Ravenpaw thought happily. ''Finnaly free! I've become so numb I can't feel you there Is everything what you want me to be I've become so numb I can't feel you there Is everything what you want me to be _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I hope you enjoyed reading it! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 12:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Wolfy's Fanfictions Category:Songfic